total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bride of Chucky
Bride of Chucky is a 1998 horror comedy film distributed by Universal Pictures. It is the fourth installment in the Child's Play film series. The film is written by Don Mancini and directed by Ronny Yu. It stars Jennifer Tilly (who plays and voices the titular character Tiffany) and Brad Dourif (who voices Chucky), as well as John Ritter, Katherine Heigl, and Nick Stabile. The film marks the point where the Child's Play series takes a more humorous turn and often into self-referential parody. It doesn't continue on with the concept of a child victim in possession of the doll, thus the absence of Child's Play in the title. Bride of Chucky follows the events of Child's Play 3 in continuity, but not tonally or in a continuation of those films' overall plot (where Chucky pursued the character Andy Barclay). This film also marks Chucky's new permanent look, a more frightening appearance in which his face is covered in stitches, staples, and scars following his fate in Child's Play 3. Plot Taking place one month after the events of the previous film; Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly), a former girlfriend and accomplice of serial killer Charles Lee Ray (voice of Brad Dourif), acquires the remains of Chucky from a police evidence locker after bribing and then murdering a police officer with access to the locker. Believing that Ray's soul still inhabits the doll, Tiffany takes the doll back to her place showing all her work to get to Chucky, having dolls (doll parts as well), very old newspapers of Charles Lee Ray, Andy, & Chucky. Tiffany crudely stitches Chucky back together and reenacts the voodoo ritual which instilled Ray inside the doll a decade ago. At first her chants initially fail to produce results, but Chucky unexpectedly springs to life and kills Tiffany's Goth admirer, Damien (Alexis Arquette), while Tiffany watches with excitement. Tiffany and Chucky then get into an argument because Tiffany believed Chucky wished to marry her. Upon learning he had no intention of doing so, Tiffany throws him in a playpen she built for a nursery and locks him in it. She then later gives him another doll in a wedding dress with a real diamond ring to mock him. While Tiffany is watching TV during a bath, Chucky escapes the play pen and kills her by pushing the TV into the bath, electrocuting her. Then, using the same voodoo spell, Chucky gains further revenge against Tiffany by transferring her soul into the bride doll so she could feel what he went through as a living doll. Still intent on becoming human again, Chucky concocts a plan with Tiffany to retrieve the Heart of Damballa, an amulet that was buried with Ray's body in Hackensack, New Jersey, and use the bodies of Tiffany's neighbor Jesse (Nick Stabile) and his girlfriend Jade (Katherine Heigl) as a means to return to their human bodies. Tiffany changes to look like a miniature version of her human form and then sends Jesse a message asking him to take the two dolls to New Jersey in exchange for cash. Jesse convinces Jade to go with him and helps her pack. Meanwhile, Jade's police officer uncle Warren (John Ritter), who dislikes Jesse, breaks into his car and plants a bag of marijuana there to frame him. Fearing this will ruin their plans, Chucky and Tiffany up a car airbag to launch nails into Warren's face. Satisfied that they have killed him, the dolls hide Warren under the backseat. Jesse and Jade return and begin their trip. Outside a convenience store, they are pulled over by Officer Norton, who asks to search Jesse's car for the planted drugs. After he finds it, he goes to his car to report to Warren. During this time, Chucky crawls over and shoves a cloth into Norton's gas tank and lights it. Norton is killed when his car explodes and, seeing the explosion, Jesse and Jade flee the scene. Soon, they stop at a wedding chapel/hotel and are married. During that time, Warren, still alive, tries to run away but is stabbed numerous times in the back by Chucky. While in the hotel, Jesse and Jade meet a con artist couple who steal Jesse's money. As the criminals make love in their room, Tiffany grabs their bottle of champagne and throws it into the mirrored ceiling, sending down shards of glass and killing the two con-artists. Amazed at what she just did, Chucky reveals his true feelings for Tiffany, and then proposes to her. After accepting and putting on the ring, the dolls have sex. The next morning, a maid finds the corpses of the couple and Jesse and Jade drive away with their best friend David, who knew about their plan to elope and heard about the recent murders. David reveals that Jesse and Jade have been blamed for all of the deaths. David finds Warren's body and demands that Jesse pull over. While he is confronting them, the dolls come alive and hold them hostage with guns, demanding for them to keep driving. David turns and is accidentally killed by a truck, much to the horror of Jesse and Jade, who drive away with the dolls. They are then chased by a police car, which Chucky is able to shoot, forcing it off the road. The dolls reveal their plan to Jesse and Jade, and direct Jesse to drive up to a mobile home, which they acquire as a new vehicle in order to evade the police. While preparing Jade for the body-switch, Tiffany begins talking with Jade, who manages to turn Tiffany against Chucky. A fight between the two dolls ensues and Jade seizes an opportunity by kicking and locking Tiffany into an oven while Jesse pushes Chucky out the window. Chucky shoots at Jesse, causing the mobile home to run off the road and into a ditch. Chucky finds Jade and forces her to take him to his grave site, while Jesse takes Tiffany (badly burnt from the oven, but still alive) and follows them. Chucky orders Jade to open the casket and give him the amulet, which she does. Jesse then appears with Tiffany and they trade hostages, but Chucky throws a knife into Jesse's back, and ties up the couple for the ritual. Before Chucky begins the incantation, Tiffany distracts him by kissing him while pulling the knife out of his pocket, and stabs him in his back. They fight until he stabs her in the heart, and she collapses to the ground. While distracted, Jesse knocks Chucky into his grave. A private investigator arrives to see Jade pointing a gun into the hole, and is shocked to see Chucky. The investigator then watches Jade shoot Chucky several times, though Chucky yells that he will return as he always does. The investigator contacts the police, telling them that Jesse and Jade are innocent of the murders and sends the couple on their way. While stumbling upon and investigating Tiffany's doll body, Tiffany suddenly springs to life and gives birth to a baby doll before finally dying. The baby seems to attack the investigator as the film ends. Cast *Jennifer Tilly as human Tiffany and voice of doll Tiffany *Brad Dourif as the voice of Chucky *Katherine Heigl as Jade *Nick Stabile as Jesse *Alexis Arquette as Howard Fitzwater/Damien Baylock *Gordon Michael Woolvett as David Collins *John Ritter as Chief Warren Kincaid *Lawrence Dane as Lieutenant Preston *Michael Johnson as Officer "Needlenose" Norton *James Gallanders as Russ *Janet Kidder as Diane *Vince Corazza as Officer Robert Bailey *Kathy Najimy as Dottie Soundtrack #The Screamin' Cheetah Wheelies - "Boogie King" #White Zombie - "Thunder Kiss '65" #Coal Chamber - "Blisters" #Monster Magnet - "See You in Hell" #Judas Priest - "Blood Stained" #Type O Negative - "Love You to Death" #Slayer - "Human Disease" #Stabbing Westward - "So Wrong" #Powerman 5000 - "The Son of X-51" #Bruce Dickinson - "Trumpets of Jericho" #Static-X - "Bled for Days" #Motörhead - "Love for Sale" #Kidneythieves - "Crazy" #Graeme Revell - "We Belong Dead" #Blondie - "Call Me" #Rob Zombie - "Living Dead Girl" External links * Category:1998 release Category:Films Category:Child's play Category:Brad Dourif films Category:Jennifer Tilly films